You'll never see me fall from grace
by punk lolita23
Summary: We are powered by our desires, by our wills and we materialize what we want.If we choose to ignore those desires then we are consumed by the darkness that creates them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Gray orbs the color of the moon during winter nights and deep blue ones the exact shade of the sky behind it stared or rather glared at the vial in front of them. Thick black liquid sat in it, if one didn't know better they would say the liquid hadn't always been that color.

A man entered the room, a frown placed on his features as he walked into the room. The man had long black hair that hung over his shoulders in soft layers, large almond shaped eyes held pure black eyes and thin lips that was curled into a noticeable frown. He walked until he was right in front of his should already be servants. He stared at them, half annoyed half impressed.

"Most would've already given in and let the darkness consumed them. I've had to resort to this technique only twice."

He picked up the vial and held it above there heads, holding it from the silver chain attached to the top.

"Before I do this I liked to know your names."

The two stared in shock. Both were flabbergasted by the man's question. He head claimed to done so much investigating, so much research, so much hypothesizing and he didn't even know their names.

A couple moments of silence pass by before the woman spoke first. The man found her pale icy blue tresses to be an enchanting color reminding him of a sleek waterfall cascading down her back. Her voice was soft and gentle but held a bit of malice, "Sode no shirayuki."

He nodded and directs his attention towards her male counterpart. He also found him to be very fascinating. Arms and legs covered in ice, a long dull green tail hung behind him the tip covered in ice. He had teal green hair that appeared longer than his female companion but more untamed and wild. He stared at him with gray eyes that could probably freeze him. He spoke as well, voice calm and soft almost a whisper but loud enough to be heard by the two people (if they could even be considered people) in the room, "Hyorinmaru."

"They fit you well. I am Kuroki."

With that said he pulled the cork of the vial and dumped the content out the vial onto the floor. It turned into a thick black smoke that started to fill the entire area.

Kuroki gazed at the confused expression on the two faces, a smirk crawled onto his lips as he turned heel and walked out. Closing and locking the door behind him.

Coughing filled the room as white shards of ice shot at the smoke creating an opening only to fill up moments later. Ice started crawl up the wall and was strike upon by a sword. No damage had been made. The two stared at the wall in despair before holding their hands out. A pure white sword with a snowflake shaped tsuba with a ribbon coming out the pommel materialized in her hand. A long silver katana with deep blue and bronze hilt, a four pointed star shaped guard and a long chain with a crescent shaped blade attached to the chain in his.

"Mai.(dance)"

"Soten ni zase( always thought naze/sit upon the frozen heaven")."

Ice shot out from both swords forcing the sword back, it almost sounded as if it was in pain. The smoke boomed and became darker and thicker. The outline of it became dark purple. A fat amethyst black drop dripped down out of it onto the middle of the floor. Another drop fell and landed on Sode no shirayuki's shoulders. Without warning it started covering her entire body etching itself of her arm. Hyorinmaru grabbed the blob then paused as he felt something crawl up his legs.

The two icy beings struggled against the thick substance before growing fatigue and collapsing onto the ground breathing heavily.

Five minutes later, Kuroki walked in the room. Staring at the two unconscious figures who began to stir, a low growl escaped pass their looks as they gazed up at who had entered. Kuroki grinned revealing a razor sharp set of incisors and canines. His pitch black eyes held malevolent joy as he gazed at the two.

END. I don't rush into the story to fat. This is my first story not involving my favorite little ice captain but two of my favorite zanpakutous. Yay! . Read and reviews you may not know but your words and criticism(constructive-positive) are very encouraging and appreciated by me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

A bitter chill greeted the Rukongai citizen as she stepped out of the warmth and comfort of her friend's home. She rubbed her arm briskly and looked up. The sky had turned dark- pitch black- neither the light of the moon or the twinkle of the stars could be seen. It was strange. Less than an hour ago the sky was still light and the air was rather warm and pleasant.

"Sayonara Minna, Sayonara Azumi chan" said the girl, Karino Mizumi with a cheerful wave before making a quick heel turn and walking down the dirt path that lead to the western part of the rukungai district and close to the sereitei where the shinigamis of the Gotei 13 dwelled.

The entire district looked abandoned as she walked down it and the air, it got even colder. Her breaths were now coming out in small colorless puffs as she trekked down the long path.

Pitch black orbs watched in interest as the lone female continued walking down the dirt road, ignorant to all the danger that awaited her at every twist and turn she would or wouldn't make, he smirked and turned towards his associates, who too had been watching the girl.

'Do you see?" he questioned facing the two, who remained silent, nodded in agreement waiting for the man to continue.

"That girl will be your target. You will test your new powers, the powers I have bestowed upon you and that girl and her family." He crossed his arms over his armored chest. "She shall be one of the many people dwelling here we shall exterminate."

"But sir," the female spoke up, her dark as the moonless night eyes shone with wonder as she waited for an answer from her master who had a thoughtful expression on his face, "Why do you wish for us to destroy that girl?"

Chuckling softly, he turned away from his female associate and stared at his male associate who eyes held just as much curiosity as her.

"She is young that is why."

The two exchanged looks of confusion. _Because she is young?_ _That doesn't make any sense! But if Kuroki dono saids so then it must be important _They thought not voicing them out loud; they would never say or do anything to go against their master, to go against Kuroki Dono.

A couple of minutes pass and the trio were still standing on the same branch in the same tree, the girl now a distance away. Kuroki smiled darkly.

"I'll leave you two alone now." And with that he vanished.

* * *

><p>"Please don't do this!" cried Mizumi, tears streaming down her face as she dragged herself as far as she could from the intruders, blood dripping on their once clean katanas. They're eyes void of any emotion and as dark as the sky above them.<p>

"We don't have any choice." Said the female of the pair, her voice soft and shallow as she raised her hand and clenched it into a fist and almost immediately ice began creeping up Mizumi's legs to her thighs to her torso until it covered her entire body leaving nothing but her head and a small space of her chest revealed, she screamed fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Mizumi yelled, struggling to get out of the ice "How can you not have a choice? How can you do such a thing!" her eyes wander over at the bodies of her slain brother and father and mother.

"We were ordered to do so." Spoke the male of the duo, his voice too was soft and shallow. He didn't participate in the girl's torture having already dirtied his blade with the blood of her beloved parents and brother.

Seeing the look of shock on Mizumi's face the woman started to explain, "The ice on your body is fusing to that of your muscles and nerves in a few moments paralyzes would inset and your body would be frozen from the inside out."

Aqua blue eyes widen in terror as she screamed only no sound would come out her entire body was frozen like some kind of strange sculptor carved out of beautiful frozen water. Her mouth stuck in a silent cry and her eyes forever displaying the emotion of fear. Yes they had done a fine job with ending her life.

"Nicely done." A familiar voice cooed from behind.

Standing in the doorway was Kuroki with his arms crossed over his chest; a smile graced his face revealing his knife like incisors that cut into his lips.

The two nodded, pleased that they had done their master well.

Um well I'm gonna to stop it here, I'm so sure if this is what I originally wrote but it's what I remember so far. I hope everyone or whoever reading it likes it. I hope you all had a good holiday and a good new years. Mizumi and her family were just minor characters.


End file.
